Cold
by NekoSama
Summary: Peter isn't feeling well but keeps it to himself, until he collapses.
1. Chapter 1

Cold

Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Peter isn't feeling well but keeps it to himself, until he collapses.  
Pairings: Neal/Peter/El  
Standard disclaimer: White Collar and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.

A/N: Ok, this is a bit of art imitating life, and I felt like whumping on Peter. Right now the doctors don't have a clue what's wrong with me (so far my x-rays and CAT scans are clear) so I'm giving him my symptoms (severe chills, headache, dizziness, fatigue, loss of appetite, and low pulse) and since he's a strong guy who likes to protect everyone, at first he doesn't say anything. I dedicate this to MissStud who's been cheering me on, and praying for me, thanks dear.

Peter sat up in bed trying not to wake Elizabeth. He was freezing and his head was pounding again. He stared at the clock next to the bed and the numbers blared 2:43 AM. 'I need to sleep,' he thought to himself as he stumbled to the bathroom for some Tylenol.

He'd been feeling rather off for about a week now, but he figured he probably just had a bug or something. He didn't have a fever, in fact he was so damn cold. He took two of the pills and ran his hands under hot water until he had some feeling in them again.

Thankfully, Elizabeth was still sleeping when he returned to the bed. He really didn't want to worry her over nothing. It was Thursday now, so if nothing else he'd have the weekend to rest and recover from this cold.

***

"Good morning, Peter," Neal smiled cheerily.

Peter barely looked up at Neal as he came into his office. It was Friday now and he still hadn't gotten much sleep. El had pulled the covers off last night which had made him even colder, he ended up putting on two pairs of socks just to get warm. Even worse now his stomach was really bothering him, he'd given his breakfast to Satchmo when El wasn't looking. "Hey, Neal," he groaned popping two Tylenol into his mouth to stop the tempo in his head.

"Whoa, Peter, you don't look so good," Neal worried, noting Peter's pale skin.

"I'm ok. I just have a headache," he insisted.

Neal frowned. He could tell it was probably something more than that, but Jones came into the office with a case so he had to drop the subject for now.

***

"Peter, it's lunchtime, I thought we could grab a bite," Neal popped his head in to see Peter taking more Tylenol.

"That's ok, Neal. I'm not hungry, right now,"Peter muttered. All he really wanted to do right now was go home and sleep, but he didn't want to say anything, after all the times he'd told Neal to 'Man up'. Who was he to let a little thing like a cold bother him so much?

"Peter, you didn't break for lunch yesterday, you're popping Tylenol like they're candy, what's wrong? You can trust me," Neal shut the door and sat down on Peter's desk.

"I just have a really bad headache, Neal. Honest. I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I probably got some minor 24-hour thing. It's nothing. REALLY!" he insisted, placing a hand on his concerned lover's shoulder.

Neal gave Peter a once over and brushed his hand through Peter's hair. "Fine. But you're going to rest tonight, or Elizabeth will have both of our heads," he stated.

"Deal. Now, will you let me get some work done already," he shooed Neal out of his office, wishing the pain in his head would subside.

***

Peter sat on the couch waiting for El and Neal to get back with dinner. He was glad Neal hadn't said anything to El about how he was feeling, it was hard enough having Neal worrying about him. He wasn't really all that hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something to fight off whatever this cold was.

Satchmo came over and placed his head in Peter's lap.

"I'm fine," he told the dog. "Really."

Satchmo placed a paw on his leg and whined.

"Alright, I've been really tired and cold lately, but don't tell your mom," he laughed at himself. "Listen to me, I'm confiding in a dog now," he smiled and scratched Satchmo's head.

Peter looked up as the door opened and Neal and Elizabeth came in. "Hey guys," he smiled.

"Hi, honey," Elizabeth greeted him, taking her coat off.

Neal came in and set the food down on the table. "Hey, Peter, how's your head?" he asked after El went into the kitchen to get plates.

"A little better. I'm gonna go upstairs and wash up," he sighed. He made it up about four steps when the room started to spin, turn colored, and then all black.

"That's good, I'm --" Neal's statement stopped as Peter fell backwards down the stairs into him and he caught his lover in his arms. "Peter? PETER!" he shouted, his cries bringing Elizabeth running.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she yelled.

"I don't know, he just collapsed. He's so cold," Neal told her as she grabbed a phone and called 911.

"Is he breathing?" she asked, very terrified that there was something seriously wrong with the man she loved.

"Yes. But his pulse is very slow," Neal told her, the fear evident in his voice as well.

"They're on their way," Elizabeth shook as she brought over a blanket to cover Peter with.

"He told me he had a headache today, but I thought it might be something else. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Elizabeth," Neal apologized, sitting there with Peter's head in his lap.

"It's alright, Neal. You know how he is, always trying to protect us. I'm sure he thought he just had a cold," she placed a reassuring hand on Neal's hand as they waited for EMS to arrive.

More soon...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got back from the ER and it turns out I have a rather nasty inner and outer ear infection, which can cause all of the symptoms, and my head hurt so bad I didn't know it originated from my inner ear. BTW... the collapse I described in part 1 colors swirling fade to black , very accurate. I also wanted to dedicate this part to Anne who's been supportive and praying for me. Thank you.

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke was the thunder pounding in his head. Next he realized he was in an unfamiliar place with things sticking to his chest, a BP cuff tight on one arm, and an IV line with saline in the other. He moved to remove the cuff and Neal came to his side to stop him.

"Hey, Peter, calm down. You're in the hospital," he said in a soothing tone.

Elizabeth pressed the nurse call button to let the doctor know Peter was awake.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"You collapsed when you were going up the stairs and Neal caught you," Elizabeth explained her voice fixed with concern. "Honey, why didn't you tell me you've been feeling this sick?"

Before Peter could answer here the doctor entered the room. "Hello, Mr. Burke. I'm Dr. Lewiston," she shook his hand. "Your EKG and chest X-ray were normal. Tell me what else has been going on with you."

"I've been having really bad headaches and chills," he paused.

"For how long has this been going on? And what other symptoms have you been having?" she asked.

"I know he didn't eat lunch yesterday or today," Neal offered.

"And you are?"

"Neal Caffrey. I'm his partner. He's an F.B.I. agent," Neal explained.

The doctor nodded.

"About one week," Peter looked at El and Neal still not wanting to worry them.

"Mr. Burke, I can not diagnose you properly unless you give me all of your symptoms going in," she insisted.

Peter leaned back into the bed. "I've been dizzy, tired, upset stomach, and tonight I passed out," he sighed.

"Oh Peter..." Elizabeth drew in a breath, wondering how she'd not seen how this.

"And what is your pain level one a scale of one to ten, right now?"

"A seven," Peter groaned, the pounding in his head in agreement with that number.

Neal and Elizabeth hung back as the doctor listened to Peter's breathing, and looked him over.

Peter nearly jumped off the bed when she got to his ear.

"You have an inner and outer ear infection, Mr. Burke," she explained.

"That would cause all of his symptoms?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am. When the inner ear is affected it can cause a lot of problems. And if you've been feeling unwell for a week that just made it worse. You really need to see a doctor much sooner next time. Repeated ear infections can lead to a condition called labyrinthitis, which can cause hearing loss. And in your line of work that wouldn't be a good thing," she smiled at Peter. "I'll send the nurse in with some medication for nausea and pain, and some prescriptions including cipro, an antibiotic, to take home and we'll get you out of here, ok?"

"Thank you, doctor," Peter said.

Neal could tell Elizabeth was really mad at Peter right now, and he didn't blame her one bit. He was relieved that Peter was going to be ok. Before he could say anything the nurse came into the room.

"Ok, Mr. Burke, I have some medicine for you. You don't have any allergies do you?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Good. The first thing I have is zofran, for your nausea. This is going to burn a little," she pushed the medicine into the line.

Burn. Who was she kidding? It was scorching. He tried not to let it show on his face, but failed miserably

El could tell that the medicine was doing exactly what the nurse said it was. She raised an eyebrow at Peter that said 'Serves you right.'

"Ok, this next medicine is morphine, for your pain," she let the drug filter into the line. "Ok, I'll be back in 20 minutes to check on you."

Peter liked the morphine MUCH better. His head stopped hurt right away. Head. What head? And oooooo.... the walls were starting to melt. That was a cool effect. Now he was smiling.

"Feeling better?" El asked him.

"Much..." he grinned sheepishly.

"Good. Maybe you can tell me what you were thinking in not telling me or Neal about you being sick then?" she asked pointedly.

"Ummm.... I.... Neal help me out here..." his glazed eyes turned to blue eyes for help.

"Oh no, I agree with Elizabeth, here," Neal was more nervous of her than Peter right now.

Elizabeth handed Neal the car keys. "Neal, be a dear and bring the car around."

"Sure." Neal grabbed the keys and made a quick exit.

"You're trusting him with the car?" Peter blinked.

"More than I trust you, most of the time, dear. You really do drive crazy," she joked, while Peter dressed and they waited for Neal to pull up with the car.

"You're teasing me about this NOW? While I'm sick?" Peter groaned.

"You better believe it. And if you ever keep something like this from me ever again I'll put you in the hospital myself, understand?" she smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, ma'am," Peter nodded, hugging her back and then getting into the backseat of the car.

"Don't think you re off the hook, mister," Elizabeth's eyes gleamed at Neal. "Now, get in the car."

Neal gulped and lowered his head wondering what they would have to do to earn Elizabeth's forgiveness, and paused to note how eerily she sounded like Peter just at that moment.

Peter had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

The end... for now...

A/N 2: Labyrinthitis is a real condition, I have decreased hearing in my right ear because of it. Now... what has Peter learned from this... morphine is a good thing *whump* what else? It's not good to keep things from Elizabeth... yes, very good...


End file.
